


Series of Emotions

by murdcok



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdcok/pseuds/murdcok
Summary: Five times Bucky wen non-verbal, and one time he went semi non-verbal.





	Series of Emotions

The first time Bucky went non-verbal, Sam was mad— only because he thought Bucky was mad at him. Sam knew that Bucky likes to pout and brood so he let it go. When they woke up the next day and Bucky had decided to talk to him again, Sam forgot about it. 

The second time Bucky went non-verbal, Sam was confused. They’d been having a good day, a good few weeks, so Sam couldn’t understand why Bucky could’ve been mad at him. He tried to pry, but when Bucky slugged off to the bedroom and buried himself under the covers, he dropped it. 

The third time Bucky went non-verbal, Sam was concerned. He consulted Steve, wondering if he knew anything about it. When Steve told him Bucky had always done this, even during the war, Sam felt like an asshole. He was a therapist, for God’s sake, and he couldn’t even tell when his own boyfriend was relapsing? Sam went home that night and held Bucky closer than he ever thought he could. 

The fourth time Bucky went non-verbal, Sam was understanding. He didn’t push, he didn’t ask questions, he did the most he could from Bucky’s physical cues. Sam used his free time to research, books on PTSD at his office. He learned how to react and how to help, how to get Bucky talking sooner than the last time. 

The fifth time Bucky went non-verbal, Sam was used to it. Sam noticed tell-tale signs of when Bucky would become non-verbal, comforted him when he did and when he spoke again. Sam kept his own speaking to a minimum, giving Bucky some relief to not having to answer to lengthy questions or sentences.

The first time Bucky went semi-non-verbal, Sam was relieved. They’d been working to pin down what caused Bucky to become non-verbal and how to prevent it. Bucky was now able to answer with one words, and on the really good days, two or even three words. Sam praised him endlessly on these days, letting Bucky know how proud he was of his recovery and that he’ll do everything he can to help Bucky get better.


End file.
